Protoman's Little Kitten V2
by AllyMoodyNeko
Summary: A revision of an old fiction I wrote. Protoman becomes involved with a strange navi girl. Rated T just in case I want to venture towards that rating in the future. ROCKMAN.EXE Protoman/OC


**Protoman's Little Kitten**

_Chapter 1_

By: AllyMoodyNeko

(AN: I'm attempting to rewrite a fanfiction I did years ago. I want to write the characters better and improve the overall story. This story will take place somewhere between the manga story line and the anime. They don't seem to be that hard to combine. )

The dark violet hues of the Undernet swirled and glowed in the background. A familiar crimson figure brought his sword down on an attacking virus, deleting it with ease.

Protoman let out a huff, "Too easy."

"Agreed," sounded the voice of his Operator in his hearing receptors. "The viruses here are weak. We need to go deeper."

Hours of virus busting had taken them deeper into the Undernet then any normal civilian navi would ever dare go. With another swipe of their cyber sword a small mob of oncoming viruses disappeared in a shower of pixels. Protoman turned to venture further into the trenches of the Undernet but a splash of color caught his eye and he stopped.

"Stay alert," Chaud warned.

The ever vigilant swordsman scrutinized the plane before him. A blur of fuchsia and white whipped past him and he raised his glowing blade to strike it. His target practically vanished into thin air before his attack landed. Protoman cursed under his breath. Suddenly there was a sharp tug from behind on his long silver hair. A cry of surprise escaped him, "What the-

He cut off upon seeing what it was that had hold of him. A female navi had herself entangled in his shimmering locks. She stared up at him with wild, dangerous eyes and an angry visage. Her blonde mane was in wild disarray. "A feral navi!" Chaud exclaimed.

The crimson navi attempted to shake her off but to no avail. On her head a set of feline ears pinned backwards. A low threatening growl resonated in her throat.

Chaud let out a hiss, "She's got us by the shorthairs."

Protoman mentally prepared himself for what could be deletion. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. The silence was broken by the sound of a warm purr. The dark shaded navi felt something rub against his back and shivered. Daring to turn his head he saw that the girl was doing nothing more then toying with his ponytail.

"She's more of a housecat then a beast, Chaud sir," The red navi stated blandly.

Irritated, he attempted to retrieve his hair from the felines grasp. His pulling was met with an iron grip and a high screech of protest.

"If you don't let go I'll be forced to delete you! You're wasting my time!" Protoman bellowed, jutting his sword in her direction.

The blade rested an inch from her face and she stared at it placidly. "Meow?"

Protoman raised his sword in preparation to end her but he paused. Could he really delete an innocent navi for being little more then a brief hindrance? In the past he had done it countless times without mercy but his battles along side a particular blue ally had softened him.

His netop sensed his hesitation and sighed, "Jack out Protoman. I think we've done enough for today."

He didn't show it but the carmine colored swordsman was relieved at the opportunity to go without harming the girl. A cerulean glow emanated from him and he faded away from the rugged terrain of the Undernet and reformed in the security of his PET. Before the feel of relief could wash over him he noticed that the weight on his neck wasn't gone. The girl was still clinging steadfast to his argent locks. At this Protoman's frustration resurfaced and peaked.

"What? How did you get into the PET!" A screen projecting his azure eyed operator appeared above him and he directed his gaze towards with hidden pleading eyes, "Chaud sir!"

The dual-haired teen's mouth hung open slightly in frustrated awe. "She must have followed the uplink."

Chaud brought his hand up to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose to alleviate his growing headache. Glancing back at the screen he saw his netnavi being tugged and pulled on like a ball of yarn. Cries of protest and joyful giggles emitted from the PET. Chaud's face fell even further and he groaned, "You really can't shake her? You're a top rate battle navi!"

Something akin to offense shone in his stoic navi's voice, "Not without harming her."

A moment passed where Protoman wondered what the use of his long hair was. As of today it proved itself to be quite troublesome. Perhaps he'd cut it off. Sparing a glance towards the parasite he'd become a host to, he got a better look at her. Beneath her wild exterior she had the features of any normal netnavi. Running through his memory data he couldn't recall a single encounter before this with a solo-female navi. She cooed and purred as she continued to stroke and fondle his captive hair. Her sea-green eyes met his and for a moment he felt there was something intelligent behind them. At the risk of looking even more foolish he tried to speak to her. "Can you understand me? Can you speak?"

His attempts at conversation were in vain. She either really couldn't understand him or she was ignoring them. The back of his neck as beginning to ache and his patience was growing thin.

"Protoman," his netop addressed, "It's getting late. Can we deal with this…problem in the morning?"

Grogginess seeped through every word his operator spoke. The virus busting had led into the early morning hours and had left the red navi's netop exhausted. After pondering for a moment he decided that his master should get his rest. He could deal with a little neck pain until morning. If the girl tried anything offensive he was sure he could handle her alone.

"Of course, Chaud sir."

"Thank you Protoman," the teen breathed as he pushed away from his computer.

Protoman was left alone in the PET with his new…companion while his master went to his bedroom. Forever loyal, he refused to complain. Protoman sighed and initiated sleep mode with the girl-navi still pulling and tugging on his ponytail. '_Perhaps the problem would resolve itself well he was asleep.'_


End file.
